Ichigo Kurosaki (Seireitou)
Hybrid | birthday = July 15 | age = 1100+ | gender = Male | height = 174 cm (5'9") | weight = 61 kg (134 lbs) | eyes = Amber Brown | hair = Bright Orange | blood type = A | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Rebel Leader | previous occupation = Substitute Shinigami | team = Gotei 13 Remnants | previous team = Ryoka | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Seireitei | marital status = Single | relatives = (father) (mother, deceased) (sister) (sister) | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Not Applicable | bankai = Not Applicable }} Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護, Kurosaki Ichigo), the son of Isshin Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki, as well as the older brother of Karin Kurosaki and Yuru Kurosaki, was once the Substitute Shinigami of Karakura Town, in service to Soul Society. He was a Human who possessed the powers of both a Shinigami and a Quincy. He maintained this post until his eventual death. Passing on to the Soul Society, Ichigo trained to rehone his powers under the tutelage of Shinō Academy and eventually assumed a position within the Gotei 13. At some point, a thousand years after his death as a human, the spiritual worlds had fallen under deep peril, prompting Ichigo to lead the remaining soldiers of the Gotei 13 in some sort of disastrous war. Having used the Dangai Precipice World to transverse through time, with the help of the Gotei 13's remnants, Ichigo arrived around a thousand years in the past to present a warning about the events that occur as per the actions of L'Obscurité. Appearance Ichigo is a tall and muscular man with shoulder-length reddish orange hair, which is kept slicked back, and some stubble around his mouth and on his chin. His heavily muscular body suffered many injuries due to his confrontations in his own timeline, featured as thinly-healed scars scattered along his torso. In terms of clothing, Ichigo's attire is simple and practical, consisting of a dark tattered cape over his bare chest reminiscent to that of Zangetsu, with a high collar and armored plates on the shoulders, held closed by a belt and usually covering his whole figure, and loose dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard with plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots. When he was much younger, Ichigo had the appearance of a standard teenage boy, except that his hair was spiky orange, a trait that he had been ridiculed about for years on end. He was fairly tall and a lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He had enjoyed wearing tight clothes top and bottom. He had a tendency to wear shirts patterned with the number 15, because his name is a homonym for the number. Since becoming a Shinigami, he had become noticeably more muscular, as noted by his sister Karin. When he would be in his spiritual form, Ichigo wore standard Shinigami attire with the addition of a strap across his chest. Initially, it was a thick brown belt to hold his Zanpakutō sheath, but had later become a red rosary-like strap. The shape of them was a kite with a flat top and bottom. Ichigo's appearance had caused several people, including Jūshirō Ukitake, to notice a similarity to ; the former lieutenant of the 13th Division. After training in the Dangai, Ichigo's hair grew considerably and was noticeably taller, as stated by his friends. However, after Ichigo lost all his spiritual powers, his appearance reverted to the way it was before his Dangai training. Seventeen months after defeating {{bw|Sōsuke Aizen]], Ichigo's appearance had not changed, except that he became taller and grew sideburns. After regaining his powers, Ichigo’s Shinigami attire also consisted of a thicker strap across his chest. He also had four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, were around his neck as collars. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Innate Abilities Zanjutsu Grandmaster Transformation Quotes Behind the Scenes Using the canon premise of Ichigo Kurosaki, this character is completely fan-made as it pertains to an Ichigo from a distant future. The images used for this Ichigo are of Gildarts Clive from Fairy Tail while also using some images of the actual character Ichigo himself.